Bolin you lady killer
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Bolin and Jinora have a secret and want to share it. Bolin/Jinora Asami/ Korra with Mako and Ikki.


_**I am going to explore the world of Bolinora which I touched on briefly in chapter two of "As love grows" which is something you might also like if you liked this. As always reviews would be great.**_

Jinora landed in her bedroom as silent as the air she bended and walked to her bed as she had a very tiring day. As she drifted off she heard a movement, a slight ripple in the air, she got up and bended the air into the direction the ripple and the figure slid past it moving closer to her. She recognised it, small, stealthy and that giggle. Her face appeared in the glow of the moon. Ikki. She sighed as she had been found out and by her sister no less. 9 months of secrecy down the drain.

"Where were you Jinora?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"The library," she had to at least try and lie.

"Seriously?" she knew Ikki wouldn't buy it.

"No, I was with a guy." Ikki's face lit up.

"What's his name?" Her grin grew even bigger.

"Sorry that's all I got for you tonight." If she knew that Jinora had been fooling around with a certain emerald eye earth bender she would be screwed.

"Oh DAAD," damn it Ikki's last option if dad knew Jinora had been fooling around with a certain emerald eye earth bender she would definitely be screwed. Jinora covered Ikki's mouth with her hands and shushed her.

"Shut up." She whispered "If dad finds out that I've been with Bolin he'll" she slipped up. Now Ikki's grin looked a little abnormal growing even bigger than before.

"Bolin! But you're sixteen and he's 21… what? How?"

"You forget our parents have a sixteen year age gap."

"Yeah but…" Ikki carried on talking but Jinora had already zoned out and was thinking about the night she had spent with Bolin. Everyone thought that she was at the library but in actual fact she was fooling around with an earth bender.

_**2 hours earlier.**_

She flew through the window as per usual but Bolin was nowhere to be seen usually he is sitting on the couch or preferably _the bed_ she smiled to herself.

"Nora." He whispered in to her ear from behind. He planted kisses down her neck and she gave out hushed moans as he did.

"Ohh Bolin," her breathing became deep and rapid.

"Yes sweetie…" she loved it when he called him that.

"Why aren't we in bed yet?"

"Because you're not legal yet," he started to plant kisses on her cheek as she turned and looked at him with a small smile. She whispered in his hear.

"In some places I'm not," he couldn't help but smile, before she was so quiet, so stern more of a cool friend than a possible suitor but now she was sexy, so dominant and very good at hiding her love for Bolin from her family. She loved to tease the risk of being caught. She would walk off quietly and ask Bolin to help her get some books and as he walked to her room she would pull him aside and kiss him passionately. Most times there was nothing but a wall between them and their family.

"We aren't in some places Jinora."

"But I want you," she pleaded with him but standing as firm as a rock he wouldn't budge.

"And you don't think I want you, we do this almost every day and I can't strip your clothes off and show you how I really feel."

"Well then..." she kissed him hard circling his mouth with her tongue "Show me," she whispered. The straw broke; he immediately clawed at her clothes ripping them off as quickly as he could. She jumped on him and wrapped her bare legs around him she laughed and giggled as Bolin kissed her bare chest and caressed her breast with his mouth. He put her down next to the bed as Jinora started to claw at Bolin's clothes whilst taking time out to kiss him and peck down his collarbone. They rolled around on the bed in each other's embrace as she rode him like she rode her glider and he rocked her like the element he bended. They were completely in unison.

They lay there for an hour or so whispering about their time apart and their future together.

"We have to tell them Bolin."

"No we don't," Bolin pulled her mouth down to his and kissed her gently. She couldn't let him do this not again. She broke away from him and smiled.

"We have to tell them or I won't come back over."

"Oh I think you might actually," he put his hands up her shirt and felt the tattoos that covered her back.

"Bolin stop" she giggled he took his hands right back from under her shirt and pouted at her. "We have to tell them."

"Fine, but can we leave it a little longer I am kind of enjoying this."

"How much longer?"

"A week tops."

"Fine." She gave in and smiled at him pecking him on the nose and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going little lady?" that nick name was definitely his favourite.

"Your time is up and I have to go now, bye Bolin. Love you."

"I love you too, which is why I am not going to let everybody see you in just your thong," he held up her shorts.

"I dunno they might like it," she smirked at him.

"I know the press would, goodnight Nora."

"Good night Bolin."

It had been a week since Ikki found out she teased Jinora and Bolin the whole time but now it was time to tell someone a little more trust worthy.

"Come on little lady we have to meet Mako, Asami and Korra at the park."

"Coming…"

They arrived at the park a little earlier than expected and waited by the river for their friends. Just then, a little idea popped into Jinora's head.

"She used a gust of air to throw water in to Bolin's face he fell on his back and as Jinora blew the water out of his face she clambered on to him. She bent down and kissed him deeply she felt him smile in to the kiss.

"Well we're here Bolin, what do you want to talk about?" It was Mako. But they didn't hear him due to their concentration being focused on the insides of each other's mouths.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT JINORA!" Korra screamed and Jinora jumped back off Bolin as he got up. Korra looked mad; Jinora was like her little sister.

"Baby calm down its okay," Asami tried to peacefully reach through to Korra. Mako was laughing so hard, which really didn't help anybody.

"Korra I just need you to listen," Jinora walked up to her trying to maintain control.

"DID HE MAKE YOU KISS HIM? BECAUSE I WILL GUT HIM LIKE A FISH IF HE HURT YOU!" Korra was getting a little out of hand bringing everyone in the park to her attention.

"Actually he did hurt me, but only because I hurt him first," they both smiled lovingly in to each other.

"Awww" Asami ran to Bolin and hugged him. "You deserve everything she has to offer Bolin."

"Trust me I got it." Korra had lost it by now and had punched Bolin square in the nose.

"KORRA!" Jinora cried.

"What? He was talking about you in an uncomfortable way I wouldn't let that happen to you…"

"Problem is…" she looked up at her and gave a small smile. "It already did."

"Once Bolin had recovered he realised he was now in Korra and Asami's flat just a few blocks away from his.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Korra punched you in the face." Mako spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because you had sex with me." Jinora said gently.

"Really? Was I that bad?"

"Actually I thought you were quite…"

"Jinora," Korra said sternly.

This was going to get difficult.

"How long?"

"9 months." Bolin said calmly.

"HOLY CRAP 9 MONTHS AND WE DIDN'T NOTICE." Asami yelled.

"We are good at hiding, she is pretty small."

"Your certainly not," she giggled.

"Jinora, that's my brother can we just not." Mako was feeling uncomfortable. They both refrained from giggling.

"The bottom line is I love her she loves me and no avatar will stop that, okay" Bolin stood behind Korra now firm as a rock. She turned around fists clenched then she looked in to Jinora's eyes and saw the love she had for him. Her hands loosened and wrapped around Bolin.

"I know Bolin, I know but I swear to god if you hurt her I will go avatar state on your ass."

Jinora pulled back her collar, showing the copious amount of hickeys.

"Bolin you lady killer," Asami smirked at him as did Mako and finally with a quick kick in his ribs so did Korra.


End file.
